Forever Alone
by X-RayDog
Summary: JJ finds herself in world without her but with Transformers. She, a newly alive Jazz, and newcomers Sideswipe and Sunstreaker enter in the road trip of the world trying to find allies for them, and a safe place away from Dcons for her. OC AU
1. Home sweet junkyard

Forever Alone

Summary: JJ finds herself in world without her but with Transformers. She, a newly alive Jazz, and newcomers Sideswipe and Sunstreaker enter in the road trip of the world trying to find allies.

OC: J.J.

Chapter 1

Like every normal teenager I have a place I consider a safe heaven. Unlike them it isn't a friends house, my 'room' or some random tree in some park.

No it's the junkyard.

It's actually were I've been since I found myself here.

See I'm not from this world.

Not an alien, per say, more of a interdeminsional alien.

My name is J.J. I am 17 years old.

I have lived three months in this world.

Unlike my world, I never seemed to existed, my house wasn't there, I can't find any trace of my family, even my friends don't travel in the same circles.

Since I don't exist I can't go to school.

And right now your thinking, what about foster care?

Tried that, see they are convinced, that I am 18. I told them time and time again that I was born August 16th 1993.

But a couple doctors came in and 'proved' that I was a year older.

I am 17 I tell you!

So now I'm what you call homeless, oh the police still have me as a Jane Doe, but I told them my name was J.J.

They asked what the J's stand for.

And I answered truthfully, I don't know. So they kept the Jane Doe status on me.

I have searched for any other difference between my world and this one.

I only found one baring difference.

No Transformers fandom.

And what I mean is: no movies, no cartoons, no toys, none, nadda, zip, ditto.

Okay back to the topic at hand.

Yes I live in the junkyard.

Yes, the guys that run the place, (more of just own the place, I've seen them once in my 3 month stay.) know that I'm here.

And yes, I realize it's a crappy place for most to hang out, and yes I do end up with cuts from stray pieces of metal now and again.

But for me it's a jungle gym of cars, and scraps and untold treasures.

I have picked up things over the last few months. I sleep inside the back seat of a old Ford truck. During the day I did odd jobs at the police station in return I got a little money and a meal with one of the officers there.

Once done there I take the long walk home, the single reason for that being there is a couple high end car dealerships on the route and I get to drool at brand new Chrysler Corvette.

That night we got a new truck load of junk cars. I overseed the drop off and inspected them.

A rusted pickup, a trashed compact Honda, some weird Japanese car…

Then a silver messed up Pontiac Solstice.

I stared at it, or more correctly the Autobot symbol on the hood and steering wheel.

"Jazz." I breathed, I scrambled to hug the poor car.

No doubt in my mind was this Jazz, nobody throws away a messed up car like this that just so happens to have the Autobot mark on the hood.

I curled up in the driver's seat wishing with all my mind that Jazz was still alive.

I heard click and the lights inside the car turned on. I hopped out in a flash and backed up as the engine came on and headlights flashed.

I gained courage and spoke, "Are you Jazz?"

The engine went from a growl to a purr.

A smooth voice just like the movie came from the 'car.'

"Yes, and who are you pretty litt' lady?"

"J.J."

"Stand for an'thing?"

"No."

The purr darkened before lighting again.

"Well I-" He was interrupted by two meteors streaking over our heads and landing somewhere in the junk yard behind me.

"It's a Transformer. ID hidden." Jazz spoke. I darted between cars and over hoods. I found the landing site of both, they landed about 30 feet from each other. I looked up and as both transformed.

Both were in protoforms.

"Your Autobots right?" I called up to them.

They both looked at me, "Your one of the natives then? Prime didn't mention how small they are."

"I don't know where the Autobots base is, but one of your buddies is this way." I told them and began the trek back, climbing over cars.

"There's a couple high end dealerships that way, if you want." I commented, pointed in the direction.

I looked behind me and saw the two already going in that direction. I shrugged and kept walking. By the time I got back Jazz had transformed and was looking in the direction of the dealerships.

"How am I alive?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

The two Autobots came back, one was silver and the other yellow. The three talked to each other in a high pitched language of Cybertrian. They all looked at me.

"Better yet how do you know me?" Jazz asked.

I shifted and took a step back, "You won't believe me."

The yellow mech's eyes started turning white.

"My name's JJ. I found my self here 3 months ago. According to the police I never existed, my social security number belongs to some guy in North Carolina. I remember my family my friends everything. The only difference between my world and this one is in my world there's a franchise called Transformers. It's about you guys. The Autobots and Decepticons. The war, coming to earth. It's a comic book series, cartoons, toys, movie. In my world your famous. I watched the '07 movie. In that, and here apparently Jazz was killed by Megatron in the battle of Mission City. And now I'm here and he's alive with you guys here."

The yellow one growled.

I bolted with a murmur of please don't kill me.

I scrambled thru the mountains of cars and hid in a torn up Golf

I could hear them talking to each other. The ground trumbled. I held on to the steering wheel tight as the car was picked up, carried, and sat down.

"We're not gonna hurt ya." Jazz said.

"No but we you find the Autobots the government will lock me up, cause I know what happened in Mission City. I just wanna go home."

I stayed in the car.

"Look you know about us, and as far as I can see it you brought me back, I was dead 'ill you came along."

"So find Autobots leave me alone."

I looked out the broken window of the car to see all three bots turn towards the gate just as a Saleen Mustang crashed thru.

"Barricade!" I screamed. He transformed and a the flying silver form of Frenzy popped out of his chest. I kicked the driver door open and dived out rushing to my feet into the maze of cars.

"Stop chasing me! I'm not that interesting!" I slid around a sharp turn and lose my balance, tumbling over the hood of a car and landing on my back.

"Squishy has rare energy!" Frenzy squealed before leaping at me. I rolled out of the way grabbing him and flunging him away. I rolled to my feet and took off back towards the entrance.

I found myself at the finishing end of a fight with an permently off-line Barricade still smoking from the blast from the yellow one's gun.

I tripped, just in time, Frenzy went flying over me.

"Capture squishy! Message sent to Soundwave!"

The silver 'bot threw something, Frenzy died, from a large blade.

Jazz, the yellow and silver bots, who I acknowegled as twins, all transformed. Jazz was the same, the silver bot was a Stingray Corvette Concept. The other was a ME Four Twelve Concept.

"Get in!" the Corvette snapped, opening his door.

When I didn't move he did, driving towards me and silding, sending me tumbling inside him with the door closing.

I sat up and watched as him and the others peeled out of junkyard.

"Who are you?"

Not knowing their names was bugging me.

"I'm Sideswipe, that's my brother Sunstreaker."

My eyes widened, of course, the twins.

I shook it off, time to get down to business.

"Autobots don't hurt humans, let me go."

"Autobots don't hurt humans. If we 'let you go.' As you say the Decepticons would snatch you up and experiment on you because of the engery readings your have. Life or a slow painful death." Sides snapped back.

"If I show up with you at the Autobots the government will lock me up and experiment on me just the same!" I raised my voice.

Jazz's voice came thru the radio.

"Girlie, the way I see it, you brought me back, you won't be locked up or experimented on, ya have my word."

I was stunned. It took a minute to gain my wits back.

"You have deal."


	2. Sorry ATM, I'm sure someone will fix you

Forever Alone V2

Chapter II

The shock was setting in.

I was in the world of Transformers.

Kidnappd/saved by 3 Autobots.

Strange energy reading.

Wanted by Dcons.

…

I love my life.

Anyway…did you know that they can hack ATMs?

Yeah neither did I, well until I convinced Sides to stop at a gas station in the parking lot of Wal-mart in Irvine.

Yeah I got $600 out it. Jazz broke the ATM. I bought a backpack and some new clothes.

Oh the life on the run.

Well kinda on the run, from the Decepticons anyway.

At least Barricade is dead. Funny, used to like Barricade, now that he tried to kill/capture me…not so much.

I checked the time and money left. Plenty of money and twenty minutes before Sunstreaker said he would rip off the roof and grab me.

Don't I have such great friends?

I skipped across the parking lot to the Wal-mart. I found myself looking at the prices for a iTouch.

Hm 8, 32, or 64?

By the time I walked out my twenty minutes were almost up I had received a few strange looks for paying cash for a 4th generation 64 gb iTouch. But I had it and a iTunes gift card for later.

Both twins were upset and I could hear the rumbling from their engines. I choose the safer option and slid into Jazz's driver seat.

All three got back on the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Mission City." Sides told me thru Jazz's radio.

I shook my head but didn't comment.

Jazz turned on the radio. He was flipping thru channels.

"Sweet home Alabama!" I spoke. Jazz back tracked.

_Big Wheels keep on turning_

_Carry me to see my kin _

_Singing songs about the Southland _

_I miss Alabamy once again_

I nodded my head to the music.

"Sweet home Alabama!" I sang along.

Jazz linked the song to the others cause Sunstreaker started complaining.

"Sunny, I love this song, in fact, everyone does." I told him during the music part and kept singing.

I finished the song. The next song I asked Jazz to link to Sunny, as revenge.

_I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive _

_Carved my name into his leather seats _

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights _

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires _

_So maybe next time he thinks before he cheats._

I sang and smirked at Sunny who braked and fell behind Sides.

"That is a disturbing song." Sides said.

"So it Glee singing Single Ladies." I retorted.

They all checked what I said on the internet.

"Agreed." Jazz said promptly, he probably already heard the song.

That every other song in the world.

I stared out the window and the passing land lulled me to sleep.


	3. Meet Optimus Prime, a very bad guy

Forever AloneV2

Chapter 3: Shattered Glass

I woke up when Jazz came to a stop. He had parked on the street near that rubble of building that Sam clung to before falling.

Sides and Sunny parked behind him. In front of us, barbed wire and a sign declared the area under government lock down for explosives.

"If there is a government sign then they have something to hide." I stated.

"We can't transform here, do you think you could check it out?"

"Sure, but if I get captured then it's your job to break me out Area 51."

They agreed. I stepped out slinging my backpack on. I began the causal trek thru the city following the fence. I found a crack, and slipped thru, I turned off the sound on my Touch and began looking though the rubble. I heard giant footsteps and hid in the barely standing pawn shop.

I looked up.

Optimus Prime.

"There is a _human_ in the building." The voice of Ratchet came in.

"Show yourself." I crawled out and stood up.

"Your Optimus Prime…cool, wait what are you doing?" I panicked when his arm transformed into a gun and aimed it at me.

I bolted, darting between rubble and squeezing thru the fence hole. I looked back and saw a transformed semi, only the colors were wrong, he was red and black. I ran fast, all the way back to Jazz and safety.

"Something is messed up, Prime tried to kill me!"

I dived into Jazz's seat.

"Prime's colors are messed up and he tried to kill me!"

A re transformed Prime appeared he was stepping on innocent humans and he's optics where filled with hate.

"Traitor Jazz." Optimus snarled.

It clicked.

"Run, were in Shattered Glass!"

All three cars shifted and pulled away, spinning tires, poring smoke, giving us cover for the fastest escape ever.

We hit the Mission City Loop. Jazz served point, with the twins flanking us.

"_What _is going on?"

I took a panicky breath.

"You know how I'm from a different universe and all the junk? Well we're in a different one now, Shattered Glass where the Autobots and Prime are evil and the Decepticon's and Megatron are the good guys."

"This is a different world?"

"Yeah, I think I am the reason we ending up here. We can't do anything, the less we get involved the better."

"If the Autobots are evil like they seemed back there I agree, let's hit the road outta here." Sideswipe agreed.

I waited until we were outta Nevada till I feel asleep again.


End file.
